monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Hunter Frontier New World: 6.0 Preview
Hi guys! BannedLagiacrus here for my very first blog on the Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki and the first blog I've made on here about Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. I decided to make this blog because there is a few questions I've been asked about the things I've been doing in New World and things I haven't been doing. Why Haven't I Been Posting Some Older Monsters From Older Updates Up First? The reason why is because I'm well very complicated about certain things while making a monster. One example of this is how I try to keep some monsters close to not only the canon of Monster Hunter but to the real world as well as the Main Monster Hunter Series and the Frontier Monster Hunter Series. Despite this there is some exceptions to this rule that I choose to make. Another thing is sometimes one monster that I make doesn't really fulfil my expectations so I usually decide to rework them completely before trying to post them like with Wilolu(Burst Species) and Kori-Shan Lung, which I'm working on right now. Combined with those reasons, I have an active life that I need to deal with almost everyday so yeah. Do I Plan To Stop Doing Monster Hunter Frontier: New World Eventually? To be honest, yes I do plan to stop but I won't stop at New World alone! I do have plans on making a few more projects after New World is over! As a hint, we shall learn more about Monster Ecologies from some of New World's Monsters! Are Other Old Monsters Appearing In New World? Eventually, yes! A few of them are reappearing in New World! One of them is a big cat with a bad attitude appearing in 7.0 as the Flagship! Another has freezing breath and is echoing in a new area! How Do I Come Up With Some Areas and Monsters? For areas, I usually get inspiration from some of areas I've seen on Movies, TV Shows, and other medias. With monsters, I gain inspiration from other monsters in the Monster Hunter Series along with armors from certain monsters such as Shanthien and Dhuragaua to come up with Subspecies for them or just possibilities for a "what if species" such as "What if one Rajang Species actually had the opposite taste of the normal Rajang Species and actually preferred to feed on the Kirin Subspecies but hated to feed on the normal Kirin Species?". There is other ways I come up but I can't really explain them sadly. The only real way I can is by saying look at the place your at and picture it if it was the world of MH but a completely different ecosystem from what you are use to seeing. Will I Do More Burst Species? Undoubtingly yes! Will Make Up More Elements? I'm really not sure actually... Preview of 6.0 6.0's Flagship This monster is apart of the Bird Wyvern Class and uses electromagnetism. Its feathers are extremely sharp and cut through skin like butter if your close to it. Its feathers are covered by stolen metal it has stolen from villages and is using it as a weapon against hunters. It looks like its building a nest in the Salt Plains in the mountains... Unknown Flying Wyvern It looks similar to Nargacuga yet it disappears and reappears like a phantom. Is it behind us, is it in front of us, or is it on top of us?! Its blood seems to be letting it do this... Cottonmouth's Monster The warlord is appearing every Full Moon to claim more land for itself! Its glow is getting brighter with each territory it claims and it isn't let up on its attacks! We need to end this battle in the Field of the Fallen! Democide's Monster She disappears like Chameleos and eats like a savage! She is willing to eat anything but... Is she eating her mate's head?! Why did she just open her abdomen? Gojira57's Monster Its tearing apart the Neopteron Hive and is feeding on the Altaroth Nest! Shanthien Subspecies Dhisufiora has a new rival to compete with in the World's End! Unknown Final Conquest War A small group of hunters have disappeared in the Field of the Fallen... A Hunting Horn can be heard in the gates of the Castle Schrade... Something demonic is glowing in the Castle Scharde... Has the resurrection began? 7.0 Preview A snowy island where the fire and ice... Some of it a freezing floating glacier! Some of it a tropical island paradise! 7.0 Flagship Teaser Spots of an Assassin! Saberteeth of a Killer! The Icy-Flaming Sabertooth Assassin Has Returned! Returning Monsters Tease An echo can be heard in the warm forest... A freezing burst of wind cuts through the trees and at the hunters! The Living Wood Chipper! It is constantly cutting down trees to make a better dam! Questions If you guys still have anymore questions, you are welcome to post them if you want to. Don't worry I won't bite and I sure won't eat you(Unless your holding some Monster Guts)! Suggestions Do you guys have any suggestions for Monster Hunter Frontier: New World? Category:Blog posts Category:BannedLagiacrus